In recent years, computing devices have become ubiquitous in households, workplaces, commerce, and entertainment venues. Relatively early computing device display technology included teletype machines, and cathode ray tubes. Subsequent advancements in display technologies included liquid crystal displays, light emitting diode displays, and plasma screens.